


Warbler Warbler On the Wall

by AnPing



Category: Glee
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, First Time, Halloween, M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Senior year, Spiked Punch, seblaine, whip cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnPing/pseuds/AnPing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: With Kurt away in New York for Halloween, Blaine goes to a house party looking to distract himself, A Maleficent Sebastian is happy to oblige. But is he as evil as he pretends, or looking for something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: This Fic takes place during Blaine and Sebastian's senior year, after Kurt and Rachel have moved to New York. Blaine and Kurt are broken up. Timelines should check with events that did and didn't happen at the end of Season 3, but may be off a bit.
> 
> Underage tag due to them being Seniors in High School, an age of consent is a funny thing depending on your jurisdiction.

Blaine was listless. With Kurt and Rachel gone to New York, certainly having fun at some Village party and too busy to call back to boring Lima and hear about Blaine's plans. Or lack thereof. Despite being broken up, Blaine was still having difficulty adjusting to life as a single gay man in middle of nowhere USA. He had nearly resigned himself to a night in his pajamas watching campy scary movies on Netflix when his phone vibrated on the table next to his bed. He picked it up and saw a text message from an unknown number.

"Costume Party. WMHS+Dalton." Followed by a street address for a house in the nicest gated community in nearby Westerville. Blaine had never visited any of those homes but knew many of his former Dalton classmates lived in the near mansions behind the wrought-iron gates.

"Who is this?" He sent back, already getting off of his bed to find something to wear. He hadn't planned a costume, but between his wardrobe and the remnants of Kurt's left behind accessories he thought he could find something functional.

"Show up and you'll find out ;)" Blaine grabbed a bright floral shirt, tight pants, green tinted sunglasses, and a Peacock feather, thinking he could make a respectable Elton John impersonator. An hour later he pulled up to a house with flashing lights and bass heavy music detectable from the street.

The crowd was mostly Dalton boys in various attempts of classic male Halloween costumes. Sports guy. Firefighter. Cop. A few had clearly been dragged to the party in matching costumes with girls from the nearby Crawford Country Day school. Members of the WMHS band and some techies from the theater department were there, but nobody Blaine knew well. He grabbed a cup and filled it with punch before moving to the edge of the room, scanning for a familiar face.

"Warbler Warbler on the wall, whose palest of them all?" It was Sebastian, coming towards him with a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face. "Glad you could make it Blaine, or should I say Bono?"

"Sir Elton actually, and I see you got a new number." He said coolly, looking up at the taller boys face. Traces of makeup accentuated his cheeks and eyes, drawing attention to the bright green color and glistening of his teeth.

"Well, let's say that number had a few too many hangers on from my weekend trips to Scandals." Blaine couldn't help but notice how pleased Sebastian looked with himself as he ran his hands down the front of his chest before grabbing his errant cape and flipping it back behind him.

"I see." Blaine said, swallowing the lump in his throat as he looked the slender boy in front of him up and down, trying to determine who he was dressed as. "And tonight you are?"

"Maleficent dear, surely Hummel made you watch enough Disney movies that even you could recognize my pick up line."

"But that line is from Snow White, and Maleficent is a woman."

"Rule 63 young Blaine, and you wouldn't want to besmirch my reputation as a villain in my own home would you?" Sebastian whispered, moving closer and leaning in. "But if you want to besmirch me, my room is just upstairs around that corner. Blaine was feeling uncomfortable, but not unhappy with the proximity of the dancers body near his. He forced himself to make eye contact before speaking.

"Rule 63? And this is your house? Where are your parents?"

"For all characters, there exist an equal and oppositely gendered version. I happen to think I look sexy in leather and capes, would you agree?" Sebastian could see the blush creeping beneath the tinted glasses of the boy in front of him. "My parents are out of town on business, thought I would take advantage of the holiday spirit. Or anything else available to take advantage of." He licked his lips and looked lustfully at Blaine, laying it on thick just to watch him squirm. He knew what he was doing and how it bothered Blaine, but couldn't help himself. Although he had to admit to himself that the fall of Blaine's curls into his glasses was adorable, his hair mussed and casual. "If you'll excuse me, I have other guests to tend to." Then without hesitation, he leaned down and kissed the corner of Blaine's mouth before smirking and turning with a flourish of his cape.

As Sebastian disappeared into the throng of the crowd, Blaine let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding. His lips tingled with the flavor of cherry chapstick, used by Sebastian to tint his lips to a dark blood red. He downed the remainder of his fruit punch, now almost certain it was spiked, and ladled himself a second cup, hoping for courage to face Sebastian down when they bumped into each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine has some punch, but is it the alcohol or the sugar that gives him the nerve to make a move on Sebastian?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the sugar. In my mind, this punch bowl doesn't have enough alcohol to get Kurt drunk, let alone Blaine. He'll sober up quick, as in by the next chapter.

Fifteen minutes and three glasses later, Blaine saw the boy moving towards him again, but this time was prepared. Once he was in range, Blaine wrapped an arm around Sebastian's neck and pulled him in for a hot sloppy kiss. Sebastian groaned into the feeling before pulling away to look at Blaine.

"Easy killer, how much punch have you had tonight? Not that I mind, but Sir Elton is acting a bit more like the Rocket Man right now." He pulled him over towards the food table again, ladling a cup of ice water instead and pushing it to Blaine's lips. He gulped it down, and a second and a third, before clarity returned to his eyes.

"Oh my god, Seb what did I just do? Did I just kiss you in front of all of those people?"

"Yup. But, I don't think many people recognize you with those shades on, and people are used to seeing me attacked like that." Blaine groaned, placing his hands to his face, but Sebastian pulled them away smirking. "You were sloppy though. For someone who was so capable of wearing a Dalton blazer so neatly, I expected a bit more finesse, not that I mind you loose of course." He winked and Blaine groaned again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so embarrassed. This, and I never should have texted you when I was with Kurt, and now he's gone to New York and I've been so lonely and..." Sebastian interrupts him with another chaste kiss.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, I don't mind really. I like being here with you. I'm glad you came." Blaine looks unsure and leans into him for another kiss, before looking into his emerald eyes for some idea of what to do next.

"Let me take care of some business and then I'll meet you upstairs? We can talk in my room, you look like you have a lot on your mind."

"I don't want to talk." Blaine admits sheepishly, a guilty smile and renewed blush creeping across his face.

"Well then," Sebastian says, swinging his cape to cover them as he backs Blaine against a wall. "I can accommodate that as well." as he runs his hand along the former Warbler's thigh. "Wait by the stairs."

Blaine waits, sitting a few stairs up on the darkened staircase, the cool marble seeping through the thin fabric of his pants, cooling the heat knotted in his stomach. He can't help but wonder what he is doing. What he is about to do. With Sebastian none the less. They made up at Regional's but he had blinded him with rock salt for goodness sake! And now what? Would they sleep together? Make out a little bit? Awkwardly sit on the floor and drink? He was so lost in thought he didn't notice the gentle footsteps of Sebastian approaching in the dim light leaking in from the living room.

"Ready?" He asks Blaine softly. Blaine looks up and sees the boy smiling, not his usual smirk but a warm gentle grin. Caring, and, though Blaine dismissed it as a trick of the light, a tad nervous.

"I think so." Blaine stands and takes Sebastian's hand, following him up the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course Sebastian comes from money, what did Blaine expect? Not this, not quite this much at least. Maybe some hot chocolate and a movie will settle his soul.

Sebastian's room is lavish, or rather, his wing. To call what was beyond the door at the top of the third floor landing just a room was an understatement. Blaine knew Sebastian's parent's were rich, but this was extravagant. His surprise must have shown on his face, as Sebastian reached over and placed a finger under his chin, closing his apparently gaping mouth.

"I threatened to move out after I came out, so my parents compromised and refurbished the attic as a sort of bachelor pad for me. Said they'd rather me bring guys home then disappear overnight all the time. Do you like it?" Blaine kept looking around, the studio style suite complete with a small kitchen, a media center, a couch, and two doors across the way, which presumably led to Sebastian's bedroom and bathroom.

"I have to say, this is pretty impressive. Wont your absence be noticed downstairs though?" He asked as Sebastian moved towards the stove, filling a kettle with water and placing it on the burner.

"Not necessarily. Most people don't know this is my place, they were invited by friends of friends via text messages and Facebook. They'll assume I'm off making out in a closet with some guy and won't try too hard to find me. The staff will make sure nobody heads this way. We'll have privacy if that is your concern."

"Would they be right? Is that why I'm up here?" Blaine asks. Sebastian walks over to the couch, removing his cape before flopping down, his long legs extending over the arm closest to Blaine.

"That's up to you killer. I come on strong, but in real life I do respect people's boundaries you know. I'm not as bad as the reputation that proceeds me." He sits up and eyes Blaine, who is still standing near the entry way. "You can leave whenever you'd like. I won't hold you hostage or ask you to do anything you are uncomfortable with. Unless you are into that." He breaks the tension with a suggestive wink and wiggle of his eyebrows, still covered in eye shadow, that in the light proves to be hastily applied and of poor quality. Blaine smiles and sits on the couch, moving Sebastian's slender legs, still wearing the tight leather pants of his Maleficent interpretation, before scooting close.

"I don't know what I'm comfortable with. Kurt and I are over, and even when we were together our intimacy was..." he pauses, thinking of the many hours spent exfoliating and cuddling watching old movies together "limited." Sebastian smiles, running his hands through his hair, a look of disbelief on his face.

"You aren't a virgin are you?" He gauges Blaine's face as a flush crosses the curly haired boys cheeks and he takes his sunglasses off, fiddling with them.

"I mean, we did hand stuff. Lots of making out. But he was never very interested in taking it to the next level."

"I can't imagine what taking all of those layers off would have been like. Enough to kill anybody's fire. You on the other hand" Sebastian leaned over and kissed him firmly, confidently, the taste of cherry lingering, before blazing a trail of fire down Blaine's neck "-always dress sensibly for any escapades, real or imagined in my mind."  
Blaine felt his body growing warm, his pants tight as he leaned back. Sebastian climbed on top of him, pressing his thigh between Blaine's legs. Blaine groaned at the pressure, trying to find friction for his hips to perch against as Sebastian worked down to his collarbones, unbuttoning the horrific floral shirt he was wearing. Blaine couldn't help but laugh at watching the evil witch and former rival working on his chest, groaning as Sebastian nipped him in a sensitive spot, yelping when he continued to work the spot. Before he could go any further, the kettle began to whistle and Sebastian popped up. "that's for the cocoa" he says, out of breath, flushed, and clearly satisfied with himself.

"I can get it ready. How about you go clean up and change? I can't take you seriously with all of that eye shadow and chapstick."

"Oh my pretty, the better to seduce you with." He smirked, heading towards the door on the right, stripping his shirt along the way. He stops at the door, his hands on his belt, turning to say "supplies are in the top left cupboard, whip cream in the fridge." Blaine looked up just in time to see the teen's hips emerging from the tight leather pants before the door closed.

Keep it together Anderson. He thought to himself, opening the packets of gourmet hot chocolate and dumping them into two oversized mugs. He added the hot water and cool milk from the fridge, stirring before adding marshmallows and then whip cream. He looked down at his chest, a crimson flush spreading from his sternum to his collarbone, underneath the bright pinks and oranges of his themed shirt. He took the shirt off, folding it and placing it near the front door, before looking around for a replacement. The suite was extremely clean, up kept by the family staff Blaine guessed, and there were no piles of laundry as could be expected of a typical teenage boy. He had just moved to grab the floral shirt again, not wanting to be exposed so soon to the likes of Sebastian, when the bedroom door opened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is dying with antici-pation to hear the answer to his question. But he respects Blaine enough to make him ask for it.

"Eager are we killer?" Sebastian asked, striding across towards the kitchen where Blaine stood near the cocoa, arms failing to cover his chest, his nipples alert from the cold.

"I...um... I just figured I should change out of my costume too, but then I remembered I didn't have a change of clothes and you don't have laundry piles or anything, this place is spotless and-" his words caught in his throat. Sebastian's face was clean now and his hair brushed back into its normal style. He wore a dark grey shirt that clung to his frame, the soft fabric curving around every muscle. The shirt stopped just shy of his waistline, showing an inch of skin before it was covered by dark, well fitting skinny jeans.

"I'm glad you did. That shirt was disgusting. Want me to grab you a shirt? You can bring our drinks over to the couch and pick a movie for us to watch."

"That'd be great thanks." Blaine breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he shouldn't be embarrassed. Guys take their shirts off around each other all the time. Totally natural. But somehow with Sebastian it was...exposing. He felt vulnerable, as if the shirt somehow served as armor against Sebastian's intentions. He looked over the stacks of DVD's against the wall behind the TV and pulled down a case that was familiar.

"Here." Sebastian said, tossing an equally soft dark blue shirt to Blaine. "What'd you pick for us to watch?" Blaine pulled the shirt over his head and passed the case over. "Rocky Horror Picture Show huh? Not a virgin to this movie as well I hope? I don't think I could stand scarring you so much in one night."

"Alas, no, that virginity was taken by Kurt a few years back. They performed it as their school musical not long before I met him." Blaine suddenly appeared distant, as if remembering something funny, then sad.

"We don't have to watch it then, if you feel uncomfortable." Sebastian said, placing his hand over Blaine's.

"No, it is a Halloween classic. Just got lost in my thoughts was all." He took a sip of his cocoa but didn't notice a dollop of whip cream stay on his nose.

"Good." Sebastian said, standing up to pop the DVD in before sitting back down on the couch, close but not inappropriately so to Blaine. "Because you've been killing me with antici-" He kissed Blaine's nose, lapping the puff of sweetness off before pulling back with a smile. "-pation." and shifted closer.

Blaine's heart was pounding, but despite his nerves he found he really enjoyed watching the movie with Sebastian. He was always game to sing along, giving the higher parts to Blaine in the duets. They made it through a good portion of the movie before Blaine realized Sebastian had rested a hand high on Blaine's thigh, his head against the shorter boys shoulder. When he heard the start of "Touch a Touch a Touch a Touch Me" he turned and looked down at the handsome boy snuggled up to him. The boy who had put him in the hospital. Who had threatened his friends and led his former team to nearly beating them at regional's. The boy who had invited him to his home, then up to his room for...unknown reasons. He couldn't figure out Sebastian's endgame. As Susan Sarandon's voice climbed higher, Blaine found his willpower and restraint waning. As Sebastian looked up, singing the words under his breath, wondering what had happened to Blaine singing along, Blaine leaned down and captured the taller boy's lips in a fierce kiss, burning with passion and years of unresolved tension.

Sebastian groaned, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him down, deepening the kiss, slipping his tongue in past his lips. He shifted, swinging a leg over Blaine to straddle him against the couch, reaching behind him to mute the TV. He felt the familiar strain of an erection pressed into his thigh and smiled at the thought of Blaine awakening against him. He ghosted a hand down Blaine's chest, reveling in the feel of his own soft shirt as worn by the other, before brushing his palm against the bulge in question. Blaine gasped and pulled away, but Sebastian only smiled, guiding one of Blaine's hands down along his own back to rest inside his pants, along the elastic of his boxers.

"Is this okay?" Sebastian asked, looking into Blaine's dark eyes, the blue of his shirt betraying the hazel under his dilated pupils.

"Yes, this is, this is good" Blaine said, trying to push back into Sebastian, but the taller boy stretched back, just out of reach, kissing the soft curls that tickled his chin.

"No Blaine, not what your dick thinks, what you Blaine Warbler think. Are you okay with this? With making out with me, or more? Do you want to lose your virginity tonight? To me, like this?"

"I...uh...I mean" Blaine looked down. He didn't know what he wanted, especially with the likes of Sebastian. He had craved intimacy since he began dating Kurt, and now they were broken up, he had the perfect opportunity to lose something that by all accounts he should have long ago.

"I'm not going to kick you out if you say no by the way. By all means, I'd be happy just to snuggle and drink cocoa in your company. But if you want more, and you can express that clearly and confidently to me, I would love to show you a new world of pleasure."

It only took Blaine a second to decide his course of action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is ready. He just doesn't know how ready, or what to expect, or what to do with his hands, or anything! Sebastian has his back, there is something charming about the innocent.

"I trust you Sebastian." He said, staring into the green eyes boring into him. He thought he saw a flicker of a smirk before Sebastian reclaimed his face of calm. "I have every reason not to, and half a mind to throw something at your face every time I see you. But I think that's because, I guess I've wanted this for a while. Promise you'll take it easy on me?" He winced, hoping Sebastian wouldn't hear the fear and nerves in his final sentence.

"I'll take it easy on you." He smiled, pulling Blaine in for a kiss on the cheek, "This time." he whispered in Blaine's ear. The boy shuddered. "But you've waited so long, you deserve to be pampered."

"I'm not sure exactly what I'm up for..." Blaine trailed off as Sebastian's hands moved to his waist, sending a warm tingle up Blaine's chest as he slid the borrowed shirt off.

"We'll take it slow. If you get uncomfortable-" Sebastian paused, slowly stripping his own shirt off to reveal his toned physique underneath. Blaine blushed. Sebastian noticed and coyly added "just tell me."

They sat on the couch, facing each other, Sebastian casually leaning against the cushion. He was daring Blaine to make the first move. Blaine leaned forward, and soon after he closed his eyes and felt the shock of the other boys lips meeting his, lazily kissing, hardly making contact beyond their mouths. Sebastian moved his hands to rest on Blaine's criss-crossed knees. Blaine moved a hand up to Sebastian's head, winding his fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. He moaned gently into their kiss and felt Blaine immediately perk up, driving more energy, slipping a tongue past Sebastian's lips. " _No point playing hard to get when he reacts so well to positive reinforcement"_ Sebastian thought, moaning again as Blaine began making small circles with his fingers across his neck. He reached out and grabbed Blaine's other hand, moving it to his shoulder, before reaching for Blaine's hip and leaning in. Blaine tensed as their thighs came into contact, Sebastian leaning them back so he was on top, Blaine looking up at him. "I've got you".

The curly haired boy nodded and closed his eyes, taking a breath before reengaging. They continued kissing for a few more minutes, thighs touching but groins off-set, Sebastian holding himself up, resisting the urge for skin to skin contact. His arms were getting tired and as he dropped himself down to his elbows, he migrated to Blaine's jaw, peppering it with light kisses and nips that made the boy squirm. Sebastian could hardly help himself, watching the boy react to the simplest tricks he knew. _"I could have so much fun with you if you'll let me. Someday."_

Blaine grew braver as Sebastian descended to his collar bone. He began allowing his hands to roam freely across the other boy's back, memorizing the feel of muscles hard fought from lacrosse, dance, and glee. He jerked sharply when Sebastian took his right nipple into his mouth, scratching his back, eliciting a feral groan.

 _"Didn't have to fake that one."_ Sebastian thought, continuing to tease Blaine's worried nipples with his teeth and fingers, alternating until they both stood at full attention, along with something else that Sebastian could now feel growing against his leg. He moved his large hands down to the petite boys hips, grasping firmly where the costume material met skin, kissing a trail of fire towards Blaine's navel, subtly scooting back as he went, pushing himself between his legs. He could feel Blaine's cock pressing into his sternum now, and looked up, giving Blaine his best "fuck me" eyes.

Blaine gasped, eyes wide, and suddenly the color drained from his face, mouth open, horrified.

Dr. Frank-N-Furter had just begun his pool orgy scene. Blaine had forgotten about this part of the movie. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh at the other boy's shocked face. "I thought you said you had seen this movie."

"I guess I must have always passed out before this part. What the hell is going on?"

"Well." Sebastian said, coaxing his fingers down under Blaine's waistband. "It has something to do with aliens and absolutely nothing to do with me taking your pants off."

Blaine turned back to see Sebastian's fingers working slowly, teasing the sensitive skin normally covered by his slacks, his uniform, his costumes, but never by another man. He shivered. Sebastian was careful not to touch anything important, pressing firmly so as not to tickle, but still gentle enough not to bruise. Not yet. He needed to take it slow if this was ever going to work again.

"May I?" He asked in his most seductive tone, hoping it would either work or Blaine would laugh and take pity.

"Y-Yes. Go ahead"

It had worked. Sebastian was finally getting into Blaine Warblers pants.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the smut you were looking for, if that is what you were looking for. Or the touching conclusion (for now) of this spooky night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to take a break from this fic for a bit. Might take their relationship further later if inspiration strikes, but The Flash is calling.

Sebastian's smirk turned into a thin lipped smile as he lowered his head to Blaine's crotch. His pants were bulging now with a growing erection that  Sebastian was sure couldn't be comfortable. He pushed the boy's knees apart and glanced his hand over what was to become the object of his attention. Blaine hissed and squirmed a bit. The simple contact through fabric was almost overwhelming him. He was tensing up. Sebastian looked up into his eyes.

"Trust me. I've got you. Just relax and enjoy this." He said softly, kissing the hip bones now peeking out from where Blaine's pants had slid down. Blaine whimpered, moaning as Sebastian's kissed turned into nips and sucking. A small bruise was forming where he worked, and Sebastian felt a rush of heat surge to his groin as he marked the boy. He looked up to check in again. Blaine's head was thrown back on the top of the couch. His back arching, mouth open just enough to let the gentle moans of pleasure escape. Sebastian moved to start sliding Blaine's pants down further, exposing the deep V-cut of his hips when Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Sebastian, wait for a second" He said, panic in his voice again. _Shit, what did I do?_ Sebastian thought. "Do you have, erm, you know, in case things get a little hot and heavy and, we um, decide to uh..." he trailed off.

"Are you asking me about ice cream after the doctor's office or if I have protection?" Sebastian said, a mischievous grin on his face. "Use your words killer."

Blaine gulped for air. When he finally reconstituted himself enough to speak, it came out in one long blur "DoYouHaveCondomsLubeWipesOrTowels". Blaine sighed, dropping his head embarassed. Sebastian stood up and took a step back, turning around so Blaine could watch him pull the foil wrappers and packets of lube out of his back pocket in his, now even tighter, skinny jeans. Uncomfortably tight. Sebastian could feel the zipper pressing into his cock, the pinching not aligning with what was sure to be a vanilla exploration. He could work with this.

"Yes Blaine, I do have CondomsLubeWipesOrTowels. How thoughtful of you to ask." He smirked and Blaine melted a bit inside as he bent over the coffee table to set the items down next to a tissue box. "I assume since you asked for them I won't need these for much longer?" He hooked his thumbs through his belt loops and leaned back a bit to accentuate their tightness around his crotch. The twinge of pain felt good, but he had to remind himself now was not the time to introduce Blaine to any type of pain or domination. As Blaine opened his mouth to answer, Sebastian decided he didn't care what the other boy said, and began to unzip his fly, providing sweet relief and the cool air sending a shiver up his spine. The thumping of the music from the party below providing a distant back drop to the beating of his heart in his head.

Sebastian knew he was above average in length and girth. He kept himself well groomed precisely for occasions like this, opportunities that may emerge. He had been with other inexperienced partners before, but never a virgin like Blaine. As the other boy reached out to help pull down his boxers, he sprung free and Blaine got a good look at what he would be handling that night. He reached out and Sebastian felt, first a swell of pride then a shock of cold as Blaine's fingers wrapped around his base. He placed his hand over Blaine's to still it and gently lifted the fingers so he could kneel back down. He took one of Blaine's lovely pianist fingers, coated in his own pre-cum, into his mouth, making eye contact as he licked his own substance away. He kept sucking, flicking his tongue over the knuckles as he placed one hand on the small of Blaine's back, lifting his hips away from the couch so Sebastian could slip the costume pants off. Much to his surprise, Blaine had nothing underneath, his lovely dick springing free, already hard and red, the slit weeping.

"I didn't want a panty line, didn't seem in line with Sir Elton's sense of fashion." Blaine said, answering the unspoken question on Sebastian's mind. Sebastian released Blaine's hand and moved forward, breathing into his own to warm them up before firmly grasping Blaine's hard cock. The other boy gasped as Sebastian began the process of working him up and down, slowly enough that he didn't need to grab any lube, but quickly enough to ensure Blaine was enjoying himself.

"Oh fuck Seb that feels amazing." He moaned, eyes rolling back. _Easy to please, the way I like them._ He thought to himself. He spat into his hand and returned to work, picking up speed as Blaine grew out of breath. His other hand gently cupped Blaine's balls, massaging gently, ready to detect any sign of tension or tightness that would indicate an imminent orgasm. Sebastian was unwilling to end this so soon, so when he heard Blaine's breath catching and felt his hips bucking he slowed down what he was doing. Blaine almost cried out at the change of pace, aching for release.

"Please, Seb, I need to finish, please, help me." Sebastian felt his own dick twitch at the desperation in the boy's voice, but he wanted to at least suck him off, taste him, hold on to something in case this was all a twisted dream.

"I'll help you finish, but I want to do it with my mouth. Sound good with you killer?" Blaine couldn't speak coherently at this point. He was obsessed with every piece of Seb at that moment. His dark eyes, red lips, soft hair and strong hands were too much to handle, not to mention his cock. He nodded his ascent and Sebastian went with it.

"You being a virgin and all, I want to spoil you, but next time we do this you are wearing a rubber so you know what to expect next time you hook up with a beautiful confident sexy man like me." Sebastian said. He wasn't worried about Blaine having anything that Sebastian could catch, or hadn't caught and remedied before, but truth be told he wanted to taste the boy's first orgasm from another man working on him. Savor the feeling as it filled his mouth, knowing how privileged he was to take Blaine's virginity.

He lowered his head and took the head of Blaine's cock into his mouth. He felt Blaine shaking as he slowly licked over the slit, adding pressure with his lips and hallowing his cheeks. He sunk down to take in the musky scent as he slid the shaft of Blaine into his mouth and down his throat, the action habit at this point, suppressing his gag reflex and humming. Blaine bucked into his mouth and Sebastian drifted a hand down to his own cock, stroking himself to contain the pleasure he was feeling from showing Blaine what it meant to be a gay man in Ohio.

"Sebastian, I'm going to-" he didn't even finish when Sebastian felt the hot liquid pumping from Blaine's cock, sweet and smooth. As Blaine settled, gasping for air, Sebastian pulled up and made a show of swallowing, staring into Blaine's eyes as his seed slid down his throat. Blaine watched as the more experience man wiped his lips with a tissue gently, relaxing next to Blaine on the couch, lazily stroking his own cock. He looked over to absorb more of Blaine's afterglow, watching him come back to earth.

"Doing ok there champ?" He smirked. Blaine's pupils were returning back to normal, his breathe calming, his blush receding.  He looked over at Sebastian and saw hip biting his lip, slowly picking up speed as he worked himself over. "You don't mind if I take care of this do you?".

"No, I, uh, can I help somehow?"

"Not going to say no to a request like that." He said, still stroking away at his cock. A few years of trouble at Scandals and in the dorms of Dalton left him less sensitive to stimulation and he was a ways off from finishing as Blaine slid over and wrapped those long fingers back around his shaft. Something about the inquisitive look on Blaine's face, the innocence in his eyes, made Sebastian feel like the teenage boy he really was. He forced himself to stifle a groan as Blaine picked up speed, the friction against his hand impossibly sweet.

"Is that good? I mean, am I doing it right?"

"Uh-huh"

"Should I do anything else? Or like touch your balls or something?" Sebastian laughed at that.

"Just do to me what you like doing to yourself." Blaine's hand slowed. "What's wrong? Don't touch yourself much?"

"No I just usually, um, stick my finger inside myself a little bit and I didn't know if you'd be ok with that."

"Dirty Blaine, using the stage entrance? Please be my guest." Sebastian grabbed a pillow from the couch and propped his back up. He grabbed Blaine's hand and sucked on the finger he had worked over earlier. Blaine pulled it away and slowly pressed against Sebastian's tight hole. Sebastian groaned at the sensation as Blaine's finger slowly made it, one knuckle, then two deep. He hadn't bottomed in nearly a year, since he finished his growth spurt and went from being scrawny and adorable to... tall, lean, and adorable.

Sebastian relaxed and pushed himself into Blaine's hand. He threw his head back and decided not to fight it, allowing the pleasure to come over him in waves. Blaine smiled, feeling confident now, watching Sebastian get closer to his own climax. He looked over at Blaine, still completely in control.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked, winking at Blaine.

"For what?" And again, before the answer could come, Sebastian did instead. His controlled smirk and wink turning into a gasping, contorted, hot mess. He returned back to this planet and eased off of Blaine's finger, wiping himself and Blaine down with tissues before pulling Blaine's head down to his shoulder, nestling in to watch the credits of their Halloween movie.


End file.
